Bicyclists may have little recourse if they have a collision with a vehicle. According to the Centers for Disease Control, over 900 cyclists were killed and 494,000 emergency room visits occurred due to bike accidents in 2013. Many infractions or near misses happen each day that may not be reported or recorded. Determining fault may be important when an actual infraction of the law is committed. Safety improvements may be beneficial to bicyclists as a bicyclist may be more vulnerable to injury in a collision than a motor vehicle driver.